


Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Lonliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Lonely

Clint was used to feeling lonely.  
He was lonely during his childhood,  
Never had many friends.  
After leaving the circus too, he was alone.  
Living the life of a mercenary.  
He had money,  
But no friends.  
No confidant. He was alone. No one to care for. Or people he could trust.


End file.
